Letters to Lily
by petrichors
Summary: A series of love letters from James to Lily, beginning from when he first discovered he had feelings for her.
1. November 18, 1974

**A/N: None of the characters here are mine, anything familiar is copyright of J.K Rowling.**

_November 18, 1974_

Dear Evans,

Your hair smelled nice today. I never really noticed that before, but I was sitting behind you in Charms today and I could smell it. I don't know if you got a new conditioner or something but it smelled like flowers and coconut and it was quite nice. For a girl, anyway. I just thought I'd let you know.

From, James (Potter).


	2. January 30, 1975

_January 30, 1975_

Dear Evans,

I heard it was your birthday, so… happy birthday, I guess. I didn't want to say it in person because last time I tried to have a conversation with you, you did that Bat Bogey hex on me… Probably because I made Snivellus' trousers split in two… Yeah, sorry about that. But he – anyway. I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a packet of sugar quills because I know you like doing homework and stuff (by the way, why _do _you like homework?). Anyway, I hope you had good day and if you have cake, can you save me some? If you want to.

From James.


	3. December 25, 1975

_December 25, 1975_

Dear Evans,

Happy Christmas! I'm glad we've both stayed over Christmas, even though you still haven't spoken to me. Maybe you've been too busy with Prefect stuff. Did you see me at Quidditch the other day? We won and I got loads of goals. If you didn't see it, you should come and watch some other time. Or if you don't like Quidditch (probably because it doesn't involve reading or writing), we could go somewhere else sometime. Like Hogsmeade next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend. We could go to The Three Broomsticks or something and I could buy you a Butterbeer. I mean, if you wanted to. Or you could just help me with my homework or something. You didn't tell me if you liked the sugar quills, but I got you more anyway, in case you did, and I also got you some more parchment. I hope that's okay. You don't have to get me anything if you don't want. Since there aren't many people here, maybe we could sit next to each other at the feast tonight? I promise I won't let Sirius tease you too much.

I hope you're having a good Christmas,

From, James.


	4. March 28, 1976

_March 28, 1976_

Dear Evans,

You haven't replied to any of my letters so far, so I'm going to assume it's because you know you'll let slip how much you love me. So I'll let it slide, for now. You also haven't said a word to me in eleven days – again, I understand why (see above). All the same, it would be nice if you would because I've got girls throwing themselves at me and quite frankly, it's tiring to keep turning them down. Besides, if you stay single for too much longer, Snivellus' eyes may actually fall out of his head, the way he ogles at you. It's quite disgusting really, and sometimes I worry that he'll drown you in the grease from his hair.

It was my birthday yesterday, so if you want to celebrate with me, you can meet me in my bedroom tonight. Kidding. Sort of. You didn't say 'happy birthday', so I wasn't sure if you knew or not. Even though Sirius made a bit of a show about it at breakfast… Oh well.

Also, I know OWLs are coming up (Remus reminded me), and I probably won't revise, but if you want to give me your notes, I might look at them. Or if you want to study together, I wouldn't mind.

Anyway, I'll see you in Potions.

From, James.

P.S. Do you wear perfume? You smelt nice again.


	5. June 25, 1976

**A/N None of the characters are mine. They belong to J.K Rowling. I just like to immerse myself in their pasts.**_  
_

* * *

_June 25, 1976_

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't think I've ever said sorry before, so you can know that I really mean it. I'm sorry for making you angry and I'm sorry you're not friends with Sniv- Snape anymore. Even though that part's not really my fault, but I'm sorry anyway. I was only trying to stand up for you though, you know? I mean… I know you don't really need it because you're all… stubborn and stuff. But he had no right to call you a – yeah, anyway. I know you probably won't read all of this because you hate me, but if you do, can you just tell me because I don't like writing so I'll stop writing to you if you want. Well… no, I probably won't because I _know _you want me and- I mean, Remus says I need to improve my handwriting. It's not even bad it's just that – anyway. Ok. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for causing all that trouble and making you so upset. I really was only trying to help and even though you kind of overreacted about me helping you (but I know you were really only angry at Snivellus so it's ok) I still want to fix it so if you need anything, just… let me know, yeah? I won't even try and chat you up (ok, we both know I will, but I'll _try _not to, and that's what counts). Remus told me you probably won't want to talk to me yet, but when you do, I'll be here. Once again, sorry for ruining things. I seem to have a knack for doing stupid things around you. Sorry.

Love, your friend, who is a very good and attractive Quidditch player and is also single,

James.


	6. August 13, 1976

_August 13, 1976_

Dear Lily,

Sometimes I wonder why I don't just give up, you know? One minute you seem to want to talk to me, and the next you hate my guts. Am I that bad? Really? I know the year ended on a bad note for you – for both of us – but I thought we'd gotten to a point where you didn't mind so much talking to me. I just don't get it. I know you, Lily Evans. I know you better than you know yourself. I know that you're kind and smart and beautiful and funny. I know you hate cabbage and I know you're scared of snakes. I know you blush when people compliment you and I know you like to dance in the rain. I know that you care about people and I know that your favourite person in the world is your grandfather because your eyes light up when you receive a letter from him every Tuesday, and I know that your favourite place to be is not the library like most people think, but the lake. I _know _you, Lily Evans. I know everything there is to know about you. But I don't know why you're so reluctant to be close to me. I thought we were becoming friends. I thought we were able to have a conversation now, but I've written you a letter every week this summer and you haven't replied to one. I don't understand, Lily. See? _Lily. _I even try and call you by your first name now. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I know I'm not good enough for you. No-one could ever be good enough for you, Lily. But for the sake of Merlin's baggy Y-fronts, Lily, will you just stop ignoring me?

James.


	7. August 16, 1976

_August 16, 1976_

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry for my last letter. I really am. I know that you probably won't believe me because I always ruin things like that and because I always make people feel bad, but I'd never want to make you feel bad. Actually, there's no-one I'd hate to offend more than you. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I know you were just upset and I know that you're probably confused about things because everything's changed all of a sudden, but I really do think that you shouldn't take it out on me because I only ever wanted to impress you. Anyway. Sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. I can't wait to see you when we get back to school. I bet you're even more beautiful than you were. I know I'm certainly more handsome. Ha. (Is it things like that that make me seem so annoying? Remus seems to think so and Pete said I should stop talking about myself, but I think you secretly enjoy it). Well, anyway, I've got to go and help mum out now, but I'm going into Diagon Alley next Wednesday to get my new school things, so if you wanted to head in then, we could… I don't know. You could see how great my hair's looking and all that.

I hope you're well, and still as hot as ever,

James.

(P.S: If you don't like all the jokes I put in this letter, ignore them and just focus on the bits that make seem nice and that).


End file.
